


Nightmarish

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Strong Images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life seems a nightmare. Or maybe are our darkest dreams which mix with reality?</p><p>First attempt to use some rhymes. I think I got some nice ones but I still need lot of practice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmarish

_**Nightmarish** _

Lost reminiscences,  
Whirling memories  
Across the mind, confusing  
Like dark stars sparkling  
In a deep black hole.

The time wildly streams,  
A never-happened past flees  
With old missed hopes  
Hanged to frayed ropes.  
There’s nothing left at all.

Walking on a wire  
Suspended on a icy fire  
Swaying between Darkness  
And a desperate consciousness,  
Without a reference pole.

Death’s macabre dance,  
No granted repentance,  
Climbing the glassy walls  
Of our fake roles!  
Bloody wounds keening,  
Broken bones screaming,  
All hopes must be left behind  
Entering this hell of the mind!

A deadly lust for pain,  
Dangerous games for fame,  
Drugs for dream-like visions  
Trapped in a cage of illusions!

Watch out, remember, beware,  
Are your memories really there?  
The saviour hand is fading  
Searching, reaching, grabbing.  
Do not lose that last ray,  
There’s no other escaping way!


End file.
